warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cabeiria
The Forge Moon of Cabeiria is a Mechanicum outpost established to aid the Chapter of the Knights of Steel after their founding in 599.M32 and orbits around the planet of Zunus, the homeworld of the Chapter, in the Alteria system. Founded by the tech priests of the Forge World of Hephaestia as both a means of providing for their new allies and to attempt to influence them to their whims. Prior to the occupation of the moon by the Mechanicum, the mighty citadels that lie at the hearts of each of four great forge domains were occupied by the high generals of Zunus. History In ages past, Caberiria was formerly under the authority of Governor Volkmar Kling, ruler of Zunus of the Alteria system. The planet served as a Vassal World for the isolated Forge World of Hephaestia, and existed as both a source of resources and menials until it entered into into rebellion in 611.M32. The ambitious move came amidst the WHAAG! of The Beast, and the Mechanicum rulers were unable to respond adequately. The planetary governor declared himself King of the world and that the system was his Klingdom, claiming the resources and factories upon the world for himself. After the defeat of the WHAAG! and subsequent Fourth Founding, the Knights of Steel, descendants of the Dark Angels, fell upon the system. It was not an easy victory for the space marines. The world was possessed of powerful technology gained from the beneficence of Hephaestia, and thus posed stern resistance to the invading Knights and inflicted terrible damage to the chapter, killing almost half of the chapter. As the war raged on, huge sums of resources were utilized by the defending rebels during the five year campaign to fuel the captured foundries in a desperate bid to hold off the Knights of Steel. Swathes of the world were reduced to ruin as the Knight House of Algonquin stormed across the world. As the remnants of The Beast’s forces were slain, Hephaestia managed to reach the now shattered world and found themselves in a conundrum with what to do with it. Surrendered forces held prisoner by loyalist military forces spoke of the Knights of Steel and their victory over them. After executing one third of the population for their heresy, diplomatic relations were extended unto the Knights of Steel and an alliance was made and terms of alliance drawn. The mathematics of such a compact were simple, the alliance with an Astartes Chapter was worth more to the Mechanicum then the remaining resources upon the world, and the system was turned over to the rulership of the chapter with the tech priests of Hephaestia taking up a permanent presence within the system on the capital world’s moon. And since then the foundries run constantly to manufacture all the goods required for the chapter and the world beneath them. The moon itself is fairly standard by the terms of the mechanicum; it is dry and arid, devoid of virtually any life, and industrialized to the point of excess. The great forge fanes of the world are built around four great bastions long since converted to the worship of the Machine God. Prior to the occupation of the cult mechanicus, these fortresses contained huge reserves of men and machines, and their underground tunnel networks are as expansive as the defense laser arrays which stud the surface. Planetary Overview While the Forge is nominally at the behest of the chapter and is compliant with all demands made upon it as such, ultimately loyalty lies to the parent forge and to the Machine Cult, though typical to the enforced doctrines of Hephaestia; unity must be maintained. Typical of its parent forge in kind, a well concealed division within the ranks of the Tech Priests simmers far away from the eyes of the marine chapter which it serves. Bitter debate takes place periodically over where loyalties truly lie; to the forge, separated by gulfs of space whose iron resolve provides neither succor nor satisfaction, or to the Astartes, allies of the Mechanicum that they are, who show naught but appreciation for their talents and glory in battle.(edited) Much like other lesser forges established by Hephaestia, the cyberdiocese of Cabeiria follows the hierarchical pattern of the ruling synod but on a smaller scale. The Forge is ruled by a Forge Master Primus and Apprentii Primus and below that are the great forge fanes, of which there are four of which stand ascendant above the scores of lesser workshops, yards, and assembly facilities. * Forge Ingran: Greatest of the forges and center of omnissian worship upon the forge moon. Presided over by Apprentii Primus Hieth Beyea. Within this forge do the parts for voidships crawl forth and the mightiest guns of the chapter roll forth. Above the fane in geostationary orbit, tethered to the world by enormous orbital elevators, are the dry docks for the chapter fleet. Within this fane is located the astropathic choir of the world and the holding cells for potential psykers found upon the world below to be held before the black ships can retrieve them. At the head of the forge stands Forge Master Primus Basiliscus Persyn who oversees the spiritual needs of the forge and ensures that any new STC patterns reach Hephaestia. This forge also serves as the last holdout of Electro-priests within Hephaestian controlled realms. * Forge Boeri: A lesser forge which serves as the production center of bionics, servitors, man portable weaponry, and astartes grade power armor. Presided over by Forge Mistress Desparrois, the forge is the center of the tech guard auxillary upon the forge and production center for ammunition and las-cells, pouring the munitions down unto the world below while tending to the maintenance needs of the Chapter. * Forge Uzziel: A most bizarre forge which is also the most expansive of the forges. Manned by the most remote and distant of priests, the overwhelming majority of the forge is manned almost entirely by servitors. At the head of the forge is Forge Master Nulaati, who has never been seen since his ascension to master of the fane. The circumstances which saw him rise to power are cloudy and chunks of records are deleted but what can be certain is that the previous occupant of the position did not leave peacefully. Known only to the magos and to the Magisterum Prefectus, the former magi was declared excommunicate after proclaiming themselves a true prophet of the omnissiah. The digital battle that followed saw systems across the forge go haywire, and at the end left Nulaati so enmeshed with his systems he would never leave them again. The forge is the center of production for space marine vehicles and macro-scale weapons with assembly lines spanning almost half of the equator of the moon. * Forge Maximian: Center of genetics and gene seed research. This forge is home to the vast gene banks of the chapter. Carefully maintained gene banks lie among the miles of stasis tanks which preserve the vital gene stock of the chapter. Alongside these tanks are endless samples of xenos biology. Endlessly analyzed so that the marines may better slay their foes. The apothecaries of the chapter are trained here and the highest medical care available in the sub-sector is carried out by the Knights and by the priests here. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Worlds Category:Ixaniad Sector Category:Forge Worlds Category:Nathul Category:Space Marines